Adventurer's Guild
"Through Action: A man becomes a hero. Through Death: A hero becomes a legend. Through Time: A legend becomes a myth. And by hearing a myth, a man takes action." ''-- Adventurer's Guild Motto'' The Adventurer's Guild is an organization located in the Vespian city of Jacinto, enrolling adventurers and placing them with citizen-submitted jobs. The Guild also recruits fledgling adventurers, placing with a handler, who serves as a mentor and middleman, and a team of their peers. Here they are given both world-class training and steady employment, all the while fulfilling various requests of the general public. Background The Guild's adventurers span all of the classes, ensuring strength in diversity and flexibility. Although based in Jacinto, almost every major city has a Guild branch; members based in smaller towns even manage their own teams and job boards. The number of adventurers in the Guild presently number approximately 250, including all members active, inactive, and serving in the guildhall. The Adventurer's Guild was founded in 1965 AL by Tex Wyldwood, inspired by the mythological king of heroes: Iskandar. The current Guild President is Dana Applewhite, and her vice president is Joel Sweetwater. Practices In order to gain entry into the Adventurer's Guild, two basic requirements are needed: # Entry Fee: 5 Silver Coins # Literacy Test: 10 Copper Coins All guild members are given a single silver stud earring imbued with unlimited use of the spell Sending (between only those attuned to their channel) upon entry, serving as their proof of employment and badge of honor. The main business of the Adventurer's Guild is to receive and finish requests, typically referred to as jobs, instead of an individual adventurer needing to do so. The Guild first examines whether the job is legal, and then assesses its difficulty, giving it a rating of S''', '''A, B''', '''C, or D'''. S class jobs are the most difficult jobs able to be taken by the guild, typically submitted by powerful entities such as governments; these jobs are almost exclusively relegated to veteran members. D class requests are of the simplest jobs, usually given to novice teams. Qualifying for jobs of these rating requires a team to be itself rated the same or lower. For example, a class B team can accept jobs of B, C, and D rating. Age and experience level are tested for in determining initial class ratings. Payment is also scaled by rating in the same manner, with a small portion going to the Guild to manage facilities. Clients can also nominate certain adventurers by name in their request, wherein the guild will liaise between the client and the adventurer. Newcomers are first separated into teams of at least two and at most six, and then assigned to a '''handler of at least A ranking or higher. Handlers function as both mentors and management for the guild, advising teams in their jobs and communicating guild information. As teams ascend the rankings, they are required to be in their team until at least rank B. It is fairly common for teams to stay together even after rank B. '''Gilded jobs '''are special missions endorsed by the guild for a specific team, granting immediate rank-up as well as a typically sizable reward (hence the name). Jobs that are gilded are almost always difficult, requiring completion soon after accepting them. Known Members Category:Organizations Category:Vespia